Organic semiconductors can be used to fabricate a variety of electronic devices. These devices can often generate electricity from incident light as occurs in photovoltaic devices such as solar cells. These devices often include one or more layers of material that include one or more organic semiconductor(s). The efficiency of these devices can often be increased by increasing the charge carrier mobility within these layers. However, the organic semiconductors that are currently used in these devices are generally highly disorganized. This disorganization requires that charge carriers jump from one strand of the organic semiconductor to another strand in order to travel though the layer of material. As a result, this disorganization is a source of inefficiency in these devices. There is a need for an increased efficiency in devices that employ organic semiconductors.